It is well known that human extremities experience greater heat losses than the core of the human body. Poor circulation further contributes to discomfort associated with outer and mid extremity areas of the body. Feelings of discomfort and even pain in these areas can be accentuated in times of rest, as well as times of heightened anxiety or stress. Presently, such things as outerwear, underwear, sporting gear, bedding, and the like are manufactured from fabrics, including the fibers that make up the fabric, having constant heat insulatory properties or ratings. Shrouding the body and its mid to outer extremities with wears having constant or linear heat insulatory properties would be appropriate if heat loss from the human body and extremities, as well as circulation, was constant or linear. A warm core and cold fingers or toes is evidence of the fact that this is not the case.
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an article of manufacture, such as ones' wears, having the advantage of graduated thermal insulatory properties to meet the varying insulatory needs of the human body and extremities.
In addition to constant heat insulatory properties, existing fabrics and their fibers or threads offer limited benefits to the wearer because the reflective and absorptive properties associated with the fibers or threads are constant as well.
Therefore, a need has been identified in the art to provide an article of manufacture, such as ones' wears, having the advantage of graduated reflective or absorptive properties associated with the fibers or threads to meet the varying reflective or absorptive needs of the human body and extremities.